la rage pour bouclier
by Sithmaith
Summary: Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux parties d'un unique tout. L'un ne peut survivre sans l'autre, l'autre ne peut survivre sans l'un. Une destinée commune. Un lien inextricable. Emrys et le roi qui est et qui sera. Fils qui ne se peuvent délier. Cœurs qui ne peuvent battre qu'à l'unisson. Un triomphe unique. Une seule destinée.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic est un peu particulière, ce premier chapitre était à l'origine un OS du calendrier de l'avant, mais j'ai eu envie de le transformer en courte fic._

_Dans cette fic donc il y a un m/m et un f/f, la parité c'est important. _

_ Bonne lecture, du moins je l'espère_

* * *

_Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux parties d'un unique tout. _

_L'un ne peut survivre sans l'autre, l'autre ne peut survivre sans l'un. _

_Une destinée commune. Un lien inextricable. _

_Emrys et le roi qui est et qui sera. _

_Fils qui ne se peuvent déliés. _

_Cœurs qui ne peuvent battre qu'à l'unisson. _

_Un triomphe unique. _

_Une seule destinée. _

_Un royaume unifié ou une terre esseulée, marquée à jamais par le prix du sang. (1)_

Merlin se réveille d'un sommeil éprouvant .

Aucun son ne franchit les lèvres maltraitées par le froid.

Aucune surprise ne marque le front lisse.

La force de l'habitude.

La prophétie le hante, littéralement. Nuit après nuit les même mots, l'identique sensation de givre qui infiltre ses os, glace son cœur.

La voix de Kilgharrah puissante, qui raisonne en lui, fait écho à la magie, la câline, l'encourage, l'exhorte au courage, au combat aussi.

Merlin tremble. Se contraint à inspirer et expirer lentement par le nez, assis sur son lit main crispés sur ses genoux il contemple l'obscurité, mère qui le protège, qui lui offre sécurité et invisibilité aux yeux humains.

Le grand dragon crie vengeance.

Sa magie veut sévir, une vie pour des centaines.

Seulement une.

La mort d'Uther.

Qu'est la vie d'un roi, contre la survie de tout un peuple ?

Celle d'un mauvais roi de surcroît.

La magie se fait impérieuse. Merlin la sent bouillir, prête à s'échapper de lui.

Il se concentre pour invoquer une image. Toujours la même.

Des cheveux blonds en bataille.

Un demi sourire narquois qui ne quitte jamais les traits princiers.

Une mâchoire carrée dans la droite ligne d'un menton volontaire.

Des yeux de nuit, où dans le gauche s'y perd un éclat vert, une pépite précieuse.

Lui a le même.

Merlin le sait, peu y ont prêté attention, mais dans les prunelles du prince, y dansent du côté du cœur, une parcelle plus foncée, d'un vert de foret, petite touche de couleur que lui chéri.

Une trace là de leur prophétie. Toujours elle. Serpent qui ne se fait voir, mais veille toujours. Elle n'est jamais loin toujours tapie.

Une couverture dissimule tout hormis le visage du jeune homme, un soir d'hiver paisible, ou rien ne peut arriver, ou le monde lui-même est au repos.

_ Freagraim an glao (Je réponds à l'appel)

Les orbes se parent d'or, la magie afflue en lui, courant de vie pure qui parcourt ses veines, les réveillent, le révèle.

Comme à l'accoutumée, les pouvoirs refluent apaisés, la colère ne se déversera pas ce soir, malgré lui, le prince la tien éloignée.

Merlin se rallonge. Après de longue minutes, il parviendra à regagner un sommeil sans rêve.

Arthur s'entraîne comme chaque jour qui passe.

La chaleur se fait attendre, pourtant les premiers bourgeons éclosent. Gauvain croise le fer avec son prince, ne le ménage pas, personne ne le fera sur le champ de bataille.

Arthur est l'héritier d'un empire, il se doit d'être le meilleur, aucune faille n'est permise, ou c'est la mort qui l'accueillera.

Merlin ne le peut permettre, il la tiendra éloignée de lui, par magie, par cri, par courage, par sa seule conviction, son unique foi, sa profonde loyauté, Arthur vivra.

C'est son ami.

Sa prophétie.

Son roi.

Dans cet ordre.

* * *

Gauvain l'acolyte fidèle, le sourire toujours franc, et le rire sonore, brandit son épée, feinte, essaye d'atteindre son compère. Arthur est plus leste, ses coups plus rapide, plus adroits aussi. Il se bat comme d'autres dansent. Il n'a rien de la force brute de Perceval, rien non plus des passes élaborées de Lancelot. Lui voit une faille et l'exploite. Il est vif, agile, imprévisible.

Merlin laisse courir ses yeux sur le dos marqué par le maniement des armes, de fines estafilades pour la plupart, qui ressortent blanchâtres sur la peau exposée aux rayons du soleil. Il est plus confortable de se battre torse nu, Merlin le sait. Bien sûr, pas en condition réelle, mais en entraînement, comme maintenant. Il s'attarde sur les muscles qui roulent, se tendent, se contractent. Gaïus lui en a appris les noms sur des schémas et des esquisses, mais c'est sur Arthur qu'il apprend le mieux.

Cette pensée le dérange alors pour la conjurer, il dévie le regard sur son ami le plus proche. Les cheveux longs se perdent devant les prunelles d'un marron chaleureux. Gauvain arrogant, argue un sourire carnassier. S'il tombe ce ne sera pas sans combattre. Les épaules sont plus carrées, pas traces de l'enfance qui subsiste. Les quelques années de plus transparaissent, prouvent que par bien des aspects, Arthur n'est encore guère plus qu'un enfant. À peine dix-huit été. Un de plus que Merlin lui- même.

Il se sent si jeune parfois, quand on attend tant de lui surtout. Quand les druides l'appel Emrys, quand on lui parle de destinée à accomplir. Il aimerait pouvoir décliner, dire qu'ils doivent se fourvoyer, qu'il n'est que le maladroit Merlin et tourner talons pour aller se draper dans la tendresse bourrue de Gaius, pour ne plus jamais ressortir de leur antre. Mais il ne le peut. Sa magie l'en empêche. Elle est gourmande, elle a soif de grandir, soif de savoir, de croître, de devenir un jour ce à quoi elle aspire. Être pleinement elle. Aux yeux et à la barbe de tous.

À la barbe brune de Gauvain qui la connaît déjà. À celle rêche et blonde du prince.

Gauvain prend l'avantage en une parade qu'il tient du calme Léon. Arthur n'y a pris garde et s'expose à un méchant coup d'épée sur le flanc.

_ tuama ( Tombes)

Un éclat doré, le chevalier trébuche et octroie le magicien d'un regard noir. Merlin s'autorise à sourire, avec Gauvain il peut jouer le petit sorcier impétueux qu'il est. Il sait.

Arthur resplendit, nargue, raille un Gauvain qui maugrée. La victoire ne participe pas à rendre Arthur humble. La prochaine fois, Merlin laisserait faire les combattants. Lui-même n'y crois pas vraiment.

_ Je triomphe toujours.

Dans le bac d'eau tiède, Arthur se prélasse. Il ne se pose pas la moindre question, l'eau ne refroidit jamais quand c'est Merlin qui l'a préparé, quand c'est lui qui s'occupe des usages de vigueur. Il maintient la température à chaud pour que son prince puisse s'y détendre, aussi longtemps qu'il en ressent le besoin.

Les mains du sorciers, parcourt les épaules qui se décrispent sous son toucher. Il prend soin à détendre un nœud douloureux. Fais rouler entre ses doigts les muscles sollicités plus tôt. Arthur allongé et nu, l'eau le nimbant d'un cocon protecteur, l'image même de la confiance pure, les yeux clos et la tête qui repose sur la cuve en bois. Les cheveux humides frôlent le pantalon de coton grossier.

Merlin ne songe pas, ne voit pas.

Plus tard dans l'intimité de son esprit, dans celle moindre de ses quartiers , il retournera à cet instant.

À Arthur sans barrière aucune. Au Arthur que lui seul voit, jeune homme à la chaleur discrète, à la douceur qui l'est tout autant, il repensera aux gémissements qui fleurissent sans retenue, à la prudence qu'Arthur abandonne un instant. Vision qui jure tant avec le prince mesuré, toujours prêt à faire face, à faire front, les épaules contractées, la défiance en alerte.

Il songera au front détendu, au sourire de contentement, à son compère qui ne se défait pas de ses doigts, alors même que la douleur n'est qu'un souvenir, que la nuit est reine et que Gaius attend.

Un serviteur a depuis longtemps abandonné un plateau de mets auquel Arthur n'accorde pas même un regard. Le fantôme s'en est allé, sans un mot, mais avec un regard jaloux, que Merlin balaye de son dédain calculé.

La moral voudrait que ce moment ne s'éternise guère plus longtemps, la bienséance ne permettrait sans doute pas ce silence tranquille, rythmé seulement par les plaintes de plaisir du prince.

Pas plus que la lueur qui anime les yeux d'un bleu profond quand ils daignent enfin s'ouvrir, Merlin s'accroche à l'éclat à cette parcelle, ce lien, cette promesse.

Le sorcier refuse de voir, la protubérance dans l'eau, de ressentir celle qui déforme ses chausses.

Merlin refuse, tout simplement

Pour l'heure, il doit rentrer, comme un automate, un pantin qui a pour unique mission de regagner son logis. Quitter les prunelles, qu'il ne veut pas voir l'appeler.

Ne pas entendre son prénom à peine murmuré

Il doit forcer ses mains à s'éloigner, son corps à se mouvoir.

Sa magie résiste. Elle veut rester. Arthur est son essence, sa vérité.

Alors Merlin console, rassure. Ils le retrouveront, comme chaque nuit dans les songes du sorcier.

De mauvaise grâce sa magie consent à rebrousser chemin à retrouver la fraîcheur de la chaux, la tristesse du vide.

Elle sait se faire patiente. Demain, Arthur sera de nouveau à ses côtés.

Jamais loin qu'importe la distance

* * *

Merlin a fini ses corvées, il est efficace, ce jourd'hui est jour d'entraînement. Il ne veut rien manquer. Rien manquer d'Arthur. Il s'est fait serment, cette fois il n'interviendra pas. Il le laissera gagner ou perdre, seul.

Son adversaire est Perceval. La force brute et le cœur juste. Le chevalier se bat à la hache. Le prince à l'épée. Le géant est aussi rapide que sa large carrure, le lui permet. Le prince virevolte autour de lui, face à la lourdeur de son adversaire, son élégance émerveille.

Un lion qui combat un ours.

Merlin s'approche, quelques damoiselles contemplent et commentent, c'est à qui minaudera le plus.

Le sorcier n'en a cure, à l'instant où son étole rouge apparaît dans le champ de vision d'Arthur, il voit le sourire de son prince se faire féroce, ses appuis s'enfoncer dans la terre meuble. Devant son compère, il ne peut être humilié, devant Merlin il doit briller, sous peine de subir mille railleries.

Tous sont obnubilés par le combat qui fait rage.

Alors pour une unique fois, Merlin s'autorise à voir, à regarder vraiment. Arthur

Récompense des heures passer à feindre l'ignorance, l'aveuglement.

Alors il regarde, comme un nouveau-né regarde pour la première fois le soleil.

Il se laisse inonder.

Il contemple le dos aux cicatrices, aux traces du passé qui promettent l'avenir. Il admire les muscles saillants qui roule sous la peau désirée, et chaque mouvement l'hypnotise. Il voit les bras qui se contractent sur l'épée pour frapper, le sourire qui se fait fugace ou assuré, les yeux bleus brillants d'audace, les épaules dessinées, le torse tracé, la ceinture d'Apollon sculptée, il fixe les fesses fermes, les jambes fines et athlétique. Il rêve aussi, de franchir la frêle distance qui les séparent et d'écraser ses lèvres sur celle d'Arthur.

Les autres ne sont qu'un maigre détail, il pourrait les faire disparaître d'un geste.

Merlin s'abreuve à ne plus en pouvoir, ne plus en vouloir, comme un soûlard. Il se laisse submerger. Pour ne plus songer, ne plus avoir peur. Ne plus voir qu'Arthur.

Arthur prend un bain, comme après chaque entraînement, comme après chaque victoire, il est triomphant. Rituel immuable. Les mains de Merlin sur ses épaules le sont tout autant.

Un moment rien qu'à eux, après la bataille.

Le combat est pour Uther, l'après pour les deux compères.

Le roi veut un fils guerrier et c'est ce qu'il a obtenu. En partie du moins.

L'Arthur tendre et aimant est à Merlin. C'est son secret, son trésor jalousement gardé.

Le visage même de l'absolu abandon. Son comparse n'est jamais plus détendue qu'en ses instants partagés, jamais plus vulnérable non plus.

Merlin se laisse porter par les doux murmure d'Arthur, par ses doigts sur la peau halée.

Il pourrait avoir Arthur, l'avoir vraiment pas uniquement dans ces moments volés.

Sa magie lui chuchote pernicieuse, qu'il n'aurait qu'un geste à faire, un simple sort anodin.

La voix de Kilgharrah raisonne en cœur.

Ce ne serait que justice, une seule vie pour toutes celle des siens dérobées, des leurs arrachées.

Arthur pourrait ignorer que la mort de son père est du fait de Merlin.

Ce ne pourrait être qu'un tragique accident.

Leurs vies pourraient être plus douce, moins drapée de mensonge et de faux semblant.

Merlin pourrait être un sorcier reconnu.

Reconnu au bras d'Arthur.

Il pourrait s'en donner les moyens.

Sans Uther, tout deviendrait possible, ou du moins plus atteignable.

Tuer ? N'est ce pas là ce qu'ils reprochent au roi ?

Merlin se rabroue. Il a pris sa décision, il y a des lunes rondes déjà. Son cœur ne sera pervertie ni par haine, ni par soif de vengeance.

Arthur mérite mieux qu'un être qui fomente contre son père, contre son roi.

Merlin fera preuve de patience, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Aussi longtemps que le sort l'exigera. Il n'abrégera pas la vie d'Uther. Qu'importe s'il est dans son bon droit, qu'importe s'il en ressent l'envie. Quand Arthur pleura son père disparu, Merlin n'y sera pour rien, et pourra être l'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Le fidèle allié, la main qu'il pourra serrer.

Il refuse d'être le traître que certain voit en lui.

Pour Arthur.

Le prince ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les yeux clairs. Merlin veut fuir devant l'intensité, devant le désir ardent, mais une main l'en empêche impérieuse, puis les yeux sont à nouveau clos.

_ Que ne ferais je pour toi.

Un promesse à peine murmurée, si Merlin n'avait vu les lèvres pleine remuer il n'auraient crus ses pauvres oreilles. Pourtant pas la première fois qu'il entend ces mots. Pas la première non plus qu'il y répond de l'exact même manière.

_ je laisserais vivre pour toi.

Un serment. Une attente.

Une destinée commune.

Un amour qui ne se peut soumettre.

L'amour triomphe de tout, en tout temps, toujours.

Merlin se raccroche à cela comme au reste.

Il ne connaît son exact destinée. Sa seule constance, c'est Arthur.

Son absolu c'est lui.

* * *

Une étoffe rouge qui ondule au rythme des ménestrels. De longues boucles brunes qui dégringolent en cascadent sur un dos droit, le longs des épaules fines. Un teint d'albâtre. Morgane resplendit. Elle aime danser, plus encore sans doute, elle aime se mouvoir sous le regard discret de Guenièvre. La servante ne se détourne jamais d'elle, fait passer cela pour de la dévotion auprès de sa maîtresse.

Merlin aussi est dévoué à Arthur.

Morgane et le serviteur partagent nombre de secret, leur magie en est sans doute le plus dangereux, l'un des deux du moins. L'un de ceux qui leur vaudraient la corde. Alors mentent ils, à tous. À Uther surtout. Guenièvre sait. Arthur aussi.

Merlin ne sait exactement comment. Pour son amie, les cauchemars de la pupille d'Uther l'y ont probablement aidé. Les mots hurlés en gaélique. Les souvenirs des tueries, les appels de magie.

Tout ce que lui vit aussi.

À la différence que Merlin ne vit pas dans la peur tenace. Pas entièrement. Pas uniquement. Son père, de ce qu'il en sait soit bien peu, ne souhaiterait pas sa mort s'il savait ce qu'il était. Quoi que, cela pourrait être une possibilité.

Mais pas Gaius. De cela au moins, il est certain.

Morgane elle ne connaît que cela, la terreur insidieuse. Le risque de mourir pour le simple fait d'être elle.

Un simple geste, un unique mot d'elle ou de Merlin et ils pourraient vivre comme ils l'entendent. Ils pourraient vivre, à dire le vrai, c'est bien l'essentiel.

Aimer et désirer qui leur cœur et leur destin appel, au lieu de cette pure mascarade.

Comme bien souvent le regard de Merlin se perd à nouveau sur Arthur, les joues légèrement rougis par le vin, le sourire affiché et les yeux brillants d'une lueur de malice quand ils rencontrent les prunelles claires.

Il a but comme tous les convives présent, Merlin lui, serviteur oblige n'a guère le droit à tant de privilège. Il n'a dans le sang pas une goutte d'alcool. Pourtant, le sien bout, fulmine, demande qu'enfin on lui accorde ce qu'il hurle, ce qu'il quémande, ce qu'il exige, ce qu'il supplie.

Sa magie s'unit à sa peau qui l'en brûle presque. Il ne connaît que trop bien cet amas de sensations qui l'assaillent. Désir, envie, passion, empressement.

Son corps se refusent à se mouvoir, alors que le sourire de son prince se fait carnassier, charmeur. Il pourrait lui faire perdre la raison et le sens commun. Il ne pourrait que s'allonger dans sa couche et y rester jusqu'au crépuscule des temps. Arthur. Un absolu. Il ne sait depuis quand, toujours peut être. Qu'importe. Ce n'est pas Kilgarah qui l'a conduit ici, à Kaamelot, à Arthur. Une impression tenace, tout l'amenait ici, tout l'attirait à ici, à lui.

Pourtant il ne pouvait le toucher, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ce que tout son être lui ordonnait. La décence et la moral le lui interdisaient, ses barrières aussi souvent. Mais pas toujours.

Parfois, il se laissait aller à ses errances. À laisser le poids qu'il sentait peser sur sa poitrine l'abandonner. Un regard teinté de tendresse d'Arthur, une complicité mutine, un rien y suffisait. Simplement pouvoir couver son prince du regard. S'assurer douce mélopée que ce n'était qu'affaire de patience, que tout était écrit, juste un jour il pourrait.

Il se débarrasserait de cette colère froide qui lui collait à la peau, de cette hargne d'injustice tenace. À l'instar de sa magie, sa haine ne le quittait jamais, il parvenait à l'endormir, à presque la faire disparaître au côté d'Arthur. Lui avait cet effet de tout éclairer. Mais quand ces draps redevenaient glacé, que l'absence de son prince se faisait oppressante, enserrante , presque suffocante, il se devait faire violence pour ne pas laisser toute cette rage se déverser en flot constant.

Puis tôt ou tard, un moment volé avec Arthur, une simple caresse sur la joue glabre de Merlin et tout s'évanouirait, comme n'ayant jamais existé, plus de haine, plus de douleur, plus de tristesse. Ne restera que son prince. Seulement lui. Puis ils recommenceraient leur vie et l'intensité du vide se renforcera encore, gagnera en puissance, menacera même de l'engloutir. Peu importait à Merlin si cet amour le détruirait, au moins l'aurait-il connu.

Il ne peut rester là sous peine de faire acte qu'il regretterait, il s'en va donc sans un regard en arrière retrouver la chaleur protectrice et dérisoire de son foyer.

* * *

(1) la prophétie revue par mes soins


	2. EDIT

Hey,

Un petit message pour donner de petites nouvelles de ce compte laissé à l'abandon. Le pauvre seul livré a lui même, depuis plusieurs mois.

En effet, depuis un petit moment maintenant je n'écris plus de fanfic,ni plus sur fanfiction forcément, je n'arrives plus à m'y plonger vraiment.

Concernant Min'Rahn et Paradoxe, je vais purement et simplement les abandonner, pour ceux qui les suivaient je suis désolée, c'était « les gros » projets que j'avais ici et je n'arriverais plus à m'y plonger, donc je préfère arrêter.

Pour le reste c'est à dire, Un carnet pour mener l'enquête, Une histoire de famille, La rage pour bouclier et On choisit parfois sa famille, je les laisse en pause pour le moment, mais je sais que j'y reviendrais. C'est des écrits plus doux quelque part et j'ai plus de facilité à y retourner.

Voilà, désolée et merci des bisous


End file.
